iWant To Go Further
by K9GM3
Summary: Carly and Sam are still early in their relationship. When the more experienced Carly wants to go faster, how will Sam take it?
1. iWake Up

"Hey Spence."

His surprised face was the second-best thing Sam saw that morning. The best had been Carly sleeping next to her, but then again, it was hard to compete with that. Poor thing must've been tired. Not that Sam had anything to do with that. It wasn't like they'd spent the previous night making out until 4:30, honest.

"I didn't know you were staying over?" he asked in lieu of a greeting.

"Yeah, my mom's out of town, I decided to stay here for a while. You don't mind, do you?" she answered. It wasn't a lie, not really. Her mom really was out of town and she really had decided to stay at Carly's for a while. It wasn't her fault that correlation didn't imply causation.

"Does my answer even matter?" Spencer's tone indicated that he already knew the answer. Fortunately, he didn't sound annoyed.

"Absolutely not."

He made a hand gesture that Sam interpreted as approval. Approval, and permission to raid his fridge. Granted, it took some creativity for that second interpretation, but she was notoriously creative when it came to meat. Spencer must've noticed her staring, seeing how he wisely moved out of the direct line between her and her objective. Moments later, the blonde was happily nomming on a large chunk of ham.

"So, what'd you do last night?" Spencer inquired. "I had trouble falling asleep, with all the noise you two were making." Sam stopped her feeding process, looking up at Spencer from the corner of her eye. He couldn't know, could he? He wouldn't ask if he knew, would he?

"Girl stuff." In a way, she supposed you could call it that. Spencer clearly wasn't satisfied with that answer. "_Girl_ stuff. None of your business. You'd just be squicked out anyway."

"No, go on. I can handle it. I'm an adult." Sam raised her eyebrows at him, pausing to give him a chance to change his mind. When he didn't, she shrugged. Not like she didn't give him a choice.

"We talked about bleeding from our–" The last word was drowned in Spencer's song ("la-la-la-la-la-la-la…") as he walked out of the kitchen with his fingers up his ears. Sam snuck up to his bedroom door, waited for him to go quiet and yelled: "–VAGINAS!" Hearing his anguished scream was extremely satisfying.

Of course, they hadn't really been talking about that. Or rather, they hadn't really been talking, full stop. The memories brought a wide grin to Sam's face. Perhaps she could get an early-morning treat. Well, another early-morning treat: the ham was _really_ good. For a moment, she was torn with doubt over whether to stay and enjoy the meat, or to go upstairs and enjoy Carly. Being the creative mind that she was, she took the middle road by bringing the ham upstairs with her.

* * *

Having another person's lips on yours is an extremely pleasant way to wake up. Carly reached that conclusion when she woke up that day. The taste of ham did nothing to diminish that, possibly because it helped her identify the lips as Sam Puckett's. When they broke contact, Carly opened her eyes to quite a lovely sight.

"Morning, cupcake." – "Morning, hammy."

Hearing Sam chuckle was a pleasure to Carly's ears. Her next words, on the other hand, were worthy of a frown, even if delivered in that 'tough girl' voice she knew and loved.

"You're gonna need to work on your terms of endearment, cupcake." Sam's words were accompanied by a light kiss on the lips, really no more than a peck. Still, it was enough to bring a cheeky smile on Carly's face.

"Make me, hammy." She meant it as an empty challenge, forgetting for a moment that Sam Puckett didn't know the difference between an empty challenge and a triple-dog-double-dare. The results were very favourable, though: Sam leaned in and licked her from shoulder to cheek. Left shoulder to right cheek, mind. Carly squirmed in pleasure beneath the stronger blonde, who now held the brunette's wrists pinned to the bed.

"Come up with a better pet name, and I'll go lower." That promise stirred up something in Carly. To be exact, it stirred up a mixture of surprise, excitement and plain old horniness. She decided to focus on the surprise first.

"I thought you didn't want to do that yet?" The previous night, Carly had begged and pleaded for Sam to go further down, not to mention her own attempts to do so on the blonde. Sam had consistently refused, wanting to just kiss. Eventually, Carly had given in. Kissing was nice, too.

"Yeah, but maybe I'm feeling playful. Besides, by the time you come up with a good name, I'll be ready." Oh right. She had to come up with a name first.

"What about Sammy?" – "Try harder, _cupcake_."

* * *

"Do you like muffin?"

"Come on, be original. You just made me a cupcake without icing."

"Baby?"

"I said original, not cliché."

"But coming up with a name is hard…"

"Tough luck."

"You're mean."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Yeah, that's true…"

"Hehe. C'mere and give Mama a kiss."

"Oh. Can I call you Mama?"

"Only Mama gets to call Mama Mama."

"Not fair."

"Totally fair. You want me, you'll have to work for it."

"But…"

"No buts."

"But–"

"I said no buts. Now are you going to kiss me or what?"

"Make me. _Hammy_."

"OK."

"Mmmmmpppppph!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: As you may have guessed, it's a sequel story to iWant To Kiss. Reading that isn't required, but might be interesting if you want to know how the girls got together. I went with a new format for this one. A part of the chapter is from Carly's perspective, a part from Sam's perspective, and the last part is a dialogue. Experimentation, yay.**

**There will be four chapters and an epilogue. Second chapter coming next Sunday, or earlier if I can find an Internet connection. Either way, reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. iGive In

Two days passed since the challenge, and Sam was beginning to think that Carly had forgotten about it. Such thoughts were, of course, foolish and immediately proven wrong. The suggestion wasn't awful, but still not something Sam would want to hear for the rest of their relationship. Carly reacted to the rejection with a playful slap on the arm, which in turn led to Sam pouncing the brunette, which triggered a play fight. In the end, Sam was sitting on Carly's waist, the brunette's arms pinned to the floor and their faces only inches apart.

"You should know by now that you can't win," Sam told her girlfriend. "You really should just surrender." Carly struggled for a few more moments, let out the familiar, hesitant sigh and admitted defeat. To the victors go the spoils; in this case, Sam was the victor and the spoils were anything edible. After a quick kiss, obviously.

While Sam was busy gnawing on some ribs, Carly came over and put her arms around the little omnivore. Sam, knowing what was coming, smiled and closed her eyes. Indeed, the other girl leaned in and started sucking on Sam's neck. A soft, gentle moan escaped Sam. Then, a louder moan when Carly's tongue came into play. Finally, a groan of disappointment when the necking stopped abruptly.

"Hey, Sam? I give up on the pet name. I just wanna call you Sam."

That was… surprising. Though come to think of it, Sam really wouldn't want it any other way. She was Samantha "Sam" Puckett, not Samantha "Snuggles" Puckett. Now she'd just have to find out if her girlfriend realised that, or if she was simply being lazy.

"How come?" Carly's answer was delayed by more necking, presumably to buy her some time. Sam didn't exactly object. It was a tough question, and the brunette might as well make herself useful while she thought of an answer.

"I guess I just like Sam." Sam knew her girlfriend well enough to tell when she was lying. Granted, Carly was horrible at lying, but the important thing was that she was telling the truth now. Affection flooded Sam, causing her to turn around, grab Carly's face and pull her in for a passionate kiss. After enjoying that for a while, something crossed her mind.

"What about your reward?" Carly didn't seem sure what she meant. Had she really forgotten about it? "…I'd kiss you, um, lower?" Apparently, Carly really had forgotten, as she seemed to genuinely regret her decision now.

"…What about my reward?" Carly voice nearly broke Sam's heart. In it, she heard many things: a lust for said reward, regret for giving up on it, pleads for Sam to give it up anyway, sadness at the possibility that she might not. But above it all, Sam could tell that the decision was completely hers, and that Carly would accept it either way. She was a shockingly horny little vixen, but in the end, she did put Sam's happiness above her own physical needs. Knowing that, Sam made a decision of her own. Carly did deserve a reward.

"Lay down and take off your top. And your bra." – "Does that mean..?" – "Yep."

Carly wasted no time, other than a short moment to hug Sam and repeatedly whisper 'thank you' into her ear. In less than twenty seconds, she was down on the kitchen floor, completely topless and staring at Sam lustfully.

"Wow… You want this bad, huh?" An eager nod was the only answer she got. Feeling her heart pounding, Sam leaned in and kissed Carly's left nipple.

* * *

Sam Puckett wasn't the first person to get under Carly's bra. That honour belonged to Griffin, her not-quite-so-bad boy. However, whereas he had been rough and overly eager, Sam was gentle and careful. Perhaps even a little too careful. Still, Carly was enjoying herself, as evident by her soft moans and the hands tangled in Sam's hair. Seemingly encouraged by this, Sam begin to add sucks and licks to her treatment. Carly never wanted it to end.

Some ten minutes later, the blonde came up for a kiss. Luckily, Sam's hands took over where her mouth had left. While Sam was lightly squeezing Carly's boobs, Carly started toying with the hem of Sam's shirt. To Carly's surprise, Sam flinched at the feeling of Carly's hands against her bare stomach. The kiss was broken and the girls looked into each other's eyes.

"What's wrong?" She didn't even realise that her hands were still travelling on Sam's body, until Sam grabbed her wrists and held them in place.

"I… don't think I'm ready for that. You fondling me, I mean." Sam looked almost ashamed when she said that. "I mean, I like kissing. But this is going a little too fast."

"What… I'm going too fast for you?" This was probably a first. Usually, Sam was the one talking Carly into things. "Well, what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know… I like this. Kissing. And if you want, I could keep going on your boobs." An old saying in the Shay family was to be glad with what you had. Despite that saying, Carly tried to get something more out of the other girl. It would be worth a shot, she figured. After all, what could she lose?

"Would you mind fingering me?"

It didn't come out right. She meant to say it shyly, as if it were something she would only ask for in extremely special situations with extremely special people. Rather, she sounded desperate. Obviously, Sam noticed. Carly blushed furiously and tried to avoid looking into Sam's eyes, to no avail.

"Holy chizz, Carly. When did you get so… horny?" It was a question she hadn't been asked before. Griffin had taken it for granted; Freddie just never mentioned it. As for herself, she had been in denial, telling herself that being so sexual was normal and typical of her age. Judging by Sam's expression of shock, that clearly wasn't the case.

"I don't know. I guess when Griffin…" She swallowed and looked back at the ground. "…when I, eh, was with Griffin." Sam raised her eyebrows. Carly's blush increased in luminance. "He asked me to give him a handjob, and I was curious, so I did, and it got me all horny, and that night I first masturbated, and had my first orgasm, and I've been kinda sorta hooked on them since..." She really wished her voice hadn't raised two octaves by the end of the sentence.

"Hooked?" A hint of amusement found its way into Sam's voice, also reflected in her eyes.

"OK, not hooked, but I did it a lot. Twice a day when possible, if not more." To Carly's surprise, Sam merely nodded and motioned to continue talking. Amusement now shared her eyes with curiosity, sparking some hope in Carly. Perhaps Sam was curious enough...

"Well, and I was hoping that you could… you know. Griffin was way too rough, and Freddie was shy, but I think you might–" A knock on the door caused both girls to hold their breath and look at eachother in panic. At the time, getting it on in the middle of the kitchen seemed like a good idea. Now that the door was opening, they started seeing the downside. _'__Don't be Spencer, please, don't be Spencer...'_

"Hello? I came to return these safety gog– what the tuck!?" The good news: it wasn't Spencer. The bad news: Spencer would undoubtedly hear about this anyway. The door slammed shut, leaving the girls in a shocked silence.

* * *

"Freddie! Freddie, come here!"

"Coming... What's the rush? You gave already me a clothing inspection two minutes ago..."

"Freddie, is there something I should know about that girl across the hallway?"

"…You mean Carly? Um, no, I don't think so."

"Really? Because I just found her having sex."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're not allowed over there anymore."

"What!? Why!?"

"She's sexually active, Freddie. What if she seduces you with her womanly charms?"

"Mom, she's with Sam. And even if she wasn't, she–."

"You knew about this!?"

"I… um…"

"And you didn't tell me!?"

"Mom…"

"You're not going over there, and that's final. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a few calls."

* * *

**A/N: Making calls? Oh dear...**

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	3. iCome Out

"Carly? Principal Franklin called. He said that if you and Sam wanted to stay home today, he'd understand," Spencer yelled up. So the principal heard about it too. Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. For neither the first nor the last time that morning, Sam wished cruel and violent death on Freddie's mother.

Once again, Sam knocked on Carly's bathroom door and pleaded for her to come out. Once again, there was no other response than the sound of the shower. Since Carly wouldn't come out, Sam asked to be let in. Surprisingly, the sound of the shower stopped and the door was unlocked. The shower started running again, but at least some progress was made.

The first thing Sam noticed was that the shower curtain wasn't in place. The second thing she noticed was what the shower curtain didn't cover. It was hard not to look down, but even harder to look into Carly's eyes. Looking into those brown eyes was like looking into a sea of guilt and shame, two emotions Sam was never very comfortable with.

"What did Spencer say?" It was almost a whisper, nearly inaudible over the sound of the shower.

"We didn't have to go to school today." Sam stepped closer, hesitated briefly and stepped under the shower with Carly to turn it off. Wet clothes were a small price to pay. "Come on. You're going to have to talk to him eventually." A small sound of protest came out of her girlfriend, but Sam ignored it and pulled her out of the shower. About fifteen minutes later, the two girls were fully dressed and sitting in the living room, Spencer in a chair opposite of them.

"So… you two… you're dating?" Carly nodded just once. They had agreed that Carly would do the talking. It was her brother, after all. Said brother took a deep breath, put his hands in his lap and seemed to look at something behind his sister. "That's… unexpected. And what Mrs. Benson said? Are you–" he gulped "–sexually active?"

"…I am." Carly's choice of the singular pronoun didn't go unnoticed.

"You mean Sam isn't?" Spencer asked. It was Sam's turn to nod. "So you two haven't…?" Sam shook her head. "But Carly has…?" Carly bit her lip and nodded. There were three seconds of complete silence, three seconds before Spencer fainted and fell out of his chair.

Sam rushed to his side, Carly to his other side. After a bit of yelling his name, he woke up, only to faint again upon seeing Carly's face. Unsure of what else to do, they laid him down on the couch and went upstairs. He'd wake up eventually. Hopefully without any recollection of the conversation. Not likely, but a girl could dream.

"Sam… I'm sorry." As she turned around, the guilt and shame were back in Carly's eyes. This would be uncomfortable.

* * *

"What're you sorry for?" Carly had anticipated that question, but she hoped that Sam would just know and accept the apology. No such luck.

"We once promised to tell each other everything. But you never knew about my…" Her voice trailed off, but Sam would probably understand what she meant. Was there even a word for it? She supposed 'addiction' was a way to describe it, but she couldn't say that without feeling dirty. Not that the denial made her feel clean, but it at least felt better.

Sam didn't respond. She just stood there, apparently not yet satisfied with the explanation.

"When I accused you of keeping a secret, I was keeping an even bigger secret myself. I know I was wrong, I knew then it was wrong, but I was afraid to tell you. I c–"

"Afraid? Why?" And there it was. A big moment of self-reflection, to try and figure out why she had been so afraid to tell Sam about her… _addiction_. The answer was clear as day, but it carried some implications she rather wouldn't have faced.

"I didn't want you to think I was a… a slut." She was fifteen, had pretty much molested the boy next door once and could barely make it through the day without an orgasm. Even Rebecca Burkowitz wasn't that bad. Well, probably.

"You're not a slut, Carly." Well, that was surprising to hear. "Look, I know I'm not experienced, but I know about sex and all that chizz. You're just… you have a high drive, but you're not a slut." Carly wasn't convinced, but it was nice to hear Sam defend her. Even when she pressured the blonde into doing her, even when she caused a bad reputation for the both of them, Sam still defended her. This was love. She just knew it.

"From now on, we'll go at your pace. Promise. I won't try to push you into things anymore." While she said it, Carly pulled Sam into a hug to kiss her softly on the lips. Kissing was nice, too. To her surprise, Sam deepened the kiss and led Carly towards the bed. As they laid down, Sam on top of Carly, she could feel the blonde's hands on her chest. Carefully, Carly placed her own hands on Sam's breasts. When she received no protest, she grabbed them a bit more firmly.

It didn't take long for their shirts to end up on the bedroom floor. With trembling fingers, Carly reached around Sam's back and unclipped her bra. She could feel Sam's grin against her neck, interpreting it as approval. With as much gentleness as she could manage in her eager state of mind, Carly slid the straps off her girlfriend's shoulders and down the arms, revealing Sam's considerable chest. As always when she looked at those boobs (several times a day, usually), there was a slight sting of envy over their size, no matter how many times Sam assured her that she liked Carly's petite little chest.

"Do you want to kiss them?" Carly thought she'd never ask. She leaned up; Sam adjusted her position for better access. Feeling her girlfriend's nipples against her tongue was almost as exciting as vice versa. Judging by Sam's soft panting, she liked it too.

Her efforts were interrupted when she felt Sam's hand on her thigh. Rather close to her skirt, too. The anticipation was enough to make her moan out lightly, especially when Sam's hand slid further up her leg, closer to her most intimate spot. There was a brief moment of hesitation in path of the blonde's hand, but it decisively moved on to the cotton covering Carly's wet core.

Part of her wondered why Sam was now the one taking charge, despite her earlier claims of not being ready. A flood of lust blew that part away when Sam's hand slid past the cotton, towards a direct contact with her nub. Involuntarily, she began rocking her hips against Sam's rubbing hand. Carly pressed her face into Sam's chest, holding on to the other girl as waves of pleasure pulsed through her body. Sam did not stop, nor did she vary. There was just the slow rubbing of her hand. It drove Carly mad with lust.

Then came the climax. The experience of an orgasm was quite familiar to her, but never had she had such an intense one. Nor had she ever reached it so quickly. Throughout it, Sam continued her rubbing, even holding Carly's lower body in place so she wouldn't escape the hand that brought her pleasure. It wasn't until the orgasm faded that Sam pulled her hand away. Carly, meanwhile, was panting loudly against Sam's body.

* * *

"Hope you enjoyed that, cupcake."

"…Wow."

"Heh. You're welcome."

"W-where did that suddenly come from?"

"What, you think I never get horny?"

"Well, no, but I thought you said–"

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind."

"So does that mean I can… to you… you know?"

"Yeah, if you want."

"OK… well… lie down."

* * *

**A/N: What the…**

**We haven't reached the ending yet! What's going on? Why did Sam suddenly…?**

…**I guess we'll find out next chapter. As you all know, I can't improve without reviews, so hop to it ;)**


	4. iGo Back

There were definitely some upsides to taking the final steps. It made Carly happy, and Sam would be lying if she said that having a mouth between her legs wasn't enjoyable. Carly was rather eager to do that for some reason; perhaps so that Sam could return the favour. That being said, it did bring certain disadvantages. For one, Carly was occasionally a bit too eager, wanting it anyplace and anytime. Over the week, it even extended to public places.

Because of this, Sam eventually found herself in Ridgeway's storage room, with Carly pressing her against the door and their lips against each other. When her girlfriend's tongue slipped past her lips, she didn't really mind. When she felt a pair of hands groping her boobs, she started having second thoughts. When those hands slid down her body and started undoing her belt, she decided to stop it before it would get out of hand.

"What if we get caught?" Sam whispered, trying her best to ignore Carly's pouty face. And the batting of those eyelashes. And the way she twiddled her fingers.

"Please? Wendy says she sees people doing it in here all the time, and they've never been caught." Sam couldn't help but think that if Wendy saw them, then clearly they _had_ been caught, but refused to get sidetracked. Then again, Wendy always seemed to know a lot about people and their personal lives. Good thing she was discrete; Sam had no doubt that Wendy knew everything about her and Carly.

"Um, hey. Can I come in?" Speak of the devil… "Just a heads-up, there's going to be people coming here soon to make out, so I thought I'd warn you. You know, so you don't get caught." Sam blinked in amazement. That girl would make a great segment for iCarly: she had an eerie talent for knowing people's whereabouts and activities. Sam made a mental note to discuss that with Carly later.

"How long until they ar–" Carly began, but Sam quickly interrupted. She was _not_ having sex in a storage room, no matter how long they'd be alone.

"OK, thanks for the warning. Bye." She dragged Carly out into the hall, leaving an amused Wendy behind. Carly looked disappointed, but running into the group Wendy mentioned seemed to make her realise that they barely escaped being caught. Fortunately, exhibitionism wasn't among Carly's many kinks.

Of course, this did lead to Carly feeling unsatisfied for the rest of the day. Sam knew, because Carly took literally every opportunity to kiss, hug or rub herself against Sam. Every single time they were alone, Carly would be all over her. Sam knew it was a display of affection, but perhaps too much display of too much affection.

"Carly… could you wait just a while? I promise I'll take care of you when we get to your place." Taking care of her; what an odd thing to call it. She remembered when Carly took care of her when she was sick, feeding her chicken soup and cuddling her back to health. Back then, she could still hear the phrase 'take care of you' without it sounding dirty. She missed that time.

* * *

Home sweet home. It would be extra sweet for Carly today. Spencer wasn't home; they had the place all to themselves. She grinned at Sam, who was walking behind her. The blonde had promised to 'take care of her' earlier today. Carly couldn't wait to get that girl in her bedroom. At the moment, it was hard to care about whether or not that made her a slut.

Sam didn't follow her up the stairs. Initially, Carly felt disappointment. When she saw Sam's face, however, it melted away to be replaced by concern. Something was clearly bothering the other girl, and even when her mind was clouded by lust, Carly knew that Sam had priority over sex.

"What's wrong?" Instead of upstairs, Carly led her girlfriend towards the couch, an arm around Sam's shoulder and a hand for Sam to hold. Sam accepted the offered hand, but didn't speak. Her face, however, spoke of conflict and apology. Whereas she had been concerned before, she was now scared. She knew that look. Sam was about to reveal something Carly wouldn't like.

"Carly, I love you. I really do." She had an idea of where this was going; her fears increased tenfold. "This week… these two weeks, they've been great." This wasn't happening. This could not be happening. "But–" Don't say it, Sam. Don't you dare say it. "–I think we're better as friends." She said it. "I'm sorry, Carly…"

When Sam got up, Carly couldn't stop her, her muscles refusing to respond. When Sam stepped out of the apartment, Carly couldn't even yell after her – it felt like she was suffocating. Finally, when Sam closed the door behind her, Carly couldn't hold back her tears.

* * *

"I'm ho– …Freddie?"

"Hey."

"Why are you here? Where's Carly?"

"She's upstairs."

"Oh, alr–"

"I think you should go talk to her."

"Why? What happened? Is she OK?"

"Not… really."

"What happened?"

"Sam and her broke up."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"…"

"Want me to come with you?"

"Please."

* * *

**A/N: ...**

=(


	5. iEpilogue

"Sam?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Great show."

"You didn't think I'd botch iCarly, did you?"

"No, of course not. Look… about us."

"…Yeah?"

"About being just friends. I'm OK with it. If it's what you want."

"It is."

"…OK."

"…"

"…"

"C'mere."

"What?"

"C'mere. Ever heard of friends with benefits?"

"You mean…?"

"…But only sometimes."

"Yeah, OK. I can live with that."

"Good. Now c'mere."

**A/N: =)**


End file.
